Sesame Street anniversaries
A list of special projects celebrating Sesame Street's anniversaries. See Sesame Street: 40th Anniversary for more information about the 2009 celebration. 10th anniversary (1979) * TV Special (PBS): A Walking Tour of Sesame Street * Album: 10th Anniversary Album * Magazine: Sesame Street Magazine Winter Book 1979 * Event: Northern Calloway performs live at Macy's * Exhibit: Ten Years of Sesame Street 20th anniversary (1989) * TV special (NBC): Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting * Book: Sesame Street Family Album * Collectibles: Sesame Street 20th Anniversary Coins * Exhibit: Sesame Street: The First 20 Years 25th anniversary (1994) * Home video: Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years * TV Special (PBS): Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration * TV Special (ABC): Stars and Street Forever * TV Special: The Phil Donahue Show * Cassette: Sesame Street Celebrates! * PVC figure: Big Bird in tuxedo sitting on number 25 * Magazine: ''Sesame Street Magazine'', February 1994 * Watch: A Sesame Street Watch: 25 Anniversary Edition 30th anniversary (1999) * Book: Sesame Street Unpaved * TV special (TV Land): Sesame Street Unpaved * TV special (ABC): Elmopalooza * TV episode: The Rosie O'Donnell Show, November 11O'Donnell told [http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,285641,00.html Entertainment Weekly]: "I wanted to do something to celebrate their 30th year" * Album: ''Elmopalooza!'' (soundtrack) * Calendar: Thirty Years and Counting: Sesame Street Calendar * Calendar: Thirty Years and Counting: Sesame Street Calendar (Food) * Cereal promotion: Sesame Street Beans set in Kellogg's cereal boxes * Exhibit: Art From the Fuzzy and Famous * Toy: Magic Talking Kermit the Frog plush * Toy: Tyco Sesame Street PVC 30th Anniversary figures * Home Video: The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street * Advertisement: A Brief History of Motion Pictures * Magazine: Vanity Fair * Magazine: People * Magazine: Quilt sampler quilt 35th anniversary (2004) * TV special (PBS): The Street We Live On * DVD: What's the Name of That Song? * CD box set: Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music * Book: The Sesame Street Dictionary: 35th Anniversary Edition * Album: Are We There Yet? * TV spots: My Favorite Sesame Street Moments * Internet: Anniversary Website * Board game: Sesame Street 35 Years Anniversary Game * Board game: Sesame Street Monopoly * Card Game: Sesame Street 35th anniversary UNO * Magazine: ''Sesame Street Magazine'', November 2004 * Event: Sesame Street 35th Anniversay Gala * Event: WinterCity, Toronto, Bob McGrath appearance * Toy: Sesame Street Mini Collection * Toy: Giant Musical PEZ dispensers * Toy: Crystal PEZ dispensers * Toy: Sababa Toys Wooly Willy * Watch: A Sesame Street Watch: 35th Anniversary Edition * Christmas Decorations : Sesame Street Christmas 3 piece Miniature Ornament set 40th anniversary (2009) * Book: A Celebration of Forty Years of Life on the Street * Book: Street Gang: The Complete History of Sesame Street * Book: C is for Cooking: Recipes from the Street: 40th Anniversary Edition * Book: A Walk Down Sesame Street * Video: 40 Years of Sunny Days * Event: Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast * Event: Sesame Street 40th Anniversay Gala * Event: Sesame Street's 40th Birthday Party * Event: Sesame Street Day * Exhibit: Sesame Street: A Celebration of 40 Years of Life on the Street * Toy: Neighborhood Friends * Toy: 123 Sesame Street Playset * Toy: Sesame Street School Bus * Internet: Anniversary Website * Magazine: ''Sesame Street Magazine'', November 2009 45th anniversary (2014) * Book: Sesame Street Music Player Storybook * Exhibit: "Somebody Come and Play:" 45 Years of Learning with Sesame Street at New York Public Library for the Performing Arts 50th anniversary (2019) * Books: Love the Fur You're In and Sunny Day: A Celebration of Sesame Street * TV Special: Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration Sesame Workshop Press Release February 4, 2019 * Tour: Sesame Street Road Trip PR Week "Leaving the Neighborhood" by Diana Bradley, July 27, 2018 * Licensing''Licensing Source'' "Sesame Street ready to mark 50 years" by Samantha Loveday, September 20, 2017Sesame Workshop "Sesame Street Debuts New Furry and Fashionable Apparel and Lifestyle Collaborations" February 14, 2018Behance 50th Anniversary Branding by Ty Mattson and Luke Bott * TV Appearances: CBS Sunday Morning (2/3/19), The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (2/11/19), 60 Minutes Australia (2/17/19) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Lists Category:Birthdays Category:Anniversary Productions